Sprayer boom lengths are increasing over time to allow increased coverage in a single spraying pass. Longer boom lengths can lead to relatively more vertical movement of the boom tip ends while the booms flex during use and during tilting or roll movements of the sprayer. This vertical movement can cause the boom tip ends to contact the ground during touchdown events. Touchdown events can also occur when the ground under the tip ends of booms is at a greater height than the ground over which the sprayer wheels are driving. To help protect the booms during touchdown events, some booms have breakaway boom sections at their ends that are supported by breakaway joints. The breakaway joints are configured to absorb impact energy by allowing breakaway boom sections to pivot upwardly and/or rearwardly during touchdown events. Some breakaway boom sections are able to pivot in both forward and rearward directions and are biased toward centered or neutral positions by springs at the breakaway joints. Some breakaway joints have a pair of cables with ends connected to a tension spring. Opposite ends of the cables are connected to ends of a breakaway lever attached to the breakaway boom section. This allows movement of the breakaway boom section in either forward or rearward directions during a touchdown event to further load the tension spring, which restores the breakaway boom section to the neutral position after the touchdown event. The cables are routed through a roller guide that has a pair of rollers held between a pair of plates. The rollers guide the cables so that the cables pull the tension spring in a generally straight line regardless of the position of the breakaway boom section. However, during particularly forceful touchdown events, the cables may whip or jerk and move toward ends of the rollers. Over time, some cables start to track toward the ends of the rollers. Eventually, the cables can work their way off the ends of the rollers and get stuck in or damaged by being pulled through a narrow gap between the rollers and the plates of the roller guide. When the cables get stuck, the breakaway joint no longer works because movement in at least one direction may be stopped. Cables that are damaged may fail earlier than they would otherwise, which compromises the function of the breakaway joint. Compromised or nonfunctional breakaway joints can lead to damage of boom tip components and other boom components during touchdown events.